Mobile computing devices such as smartphones or tablets may include electronic displays capable of rendering a variety of types of content. These existing devices may be designed to primarily enable touch-based user interactions. New devices, such as those that are designed for voice-based user interaction or other user interaction that may occur when a user is separated from the device by a distance that makes touch-based interaction infeasible, introduce new challenges for enabling such user interaction, some technical solutions to which are discussed herein.